


Cocky Bastard

by RonniRotten



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Antonio is your average guy with his own charms who thinks he can be pretty smooth, but when he meets Romano, he learns the meaning of charming and suave, and the evidence is written on his face.One-shot.A shameless excuse to write Romano being suave





	Cocky Bastard

The bar was not Antonio’s ideal place to be on a Friday, but when his best friend asked him to hang out, he couldn’t really say no. Mae wasn’t available on Fridays often and it’s not like he had anything better to do. So there he was, in a dimly lit tavern with a beer, some tapas, and an Irish Woman with a liver of steel. He leaned on the counter and listened to some of the wild tales she had for him. She was animated and lively, even if he couldn’t always keep up. With her vibrant smile and long red hair, Antonio wondered why no one had come up to flirt with her yet. Oh wait, because he was there, staring at her, completely enraptured by what she had to say.

“...So then the bastard pulls out this twig, a little bitch of a stick–calls it a magic wand. I snapped it in half and punched him in the face–eyebrows–there’s really no difference as far as I’m concerned. But then his brother shows up–you know the one–the firecrotch in a skirt. That cocky bastard says—" Mae rambled, but paused when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her, causing Antonio’s eyes to follow, and frowned.

“Ciao bella!” a young man with perfectly combed curls and a charming smirk greeted her. Antonio’s heart skipped a beat, this man was gorgeous!

“Speaking of cocky bastards…” she grumbled, “Romano, piss off, or else my boyfriend will kick your arse!”

“Mathias isn’t here. You don’t mean to tell me that snack next to you is another boyfriend.”

“Snack?!” Antonio yelped and went bright pink. Mae rolled her eyes.

“Mm, no I take that back,” Romano hummed wickedly, “He’s a whole meal!” Antonio’s eyes bugged out of his skull and he nearly fell off his stool. 

“Don’t you have to go charm all the young lassies?” Mae hissed. She did not want to have to deal with Antonio gushing over her coworker. When he wasn’t trying to get into her (or anyone’s) pants, he was a decent guy, funny, sassy, but as soon as a cutie came into view, it was over. It drove her crazy.

“I’ve had my fun. I overheard you talking shit about Arthur.”

“I was.” she said with a smirk, “You remember that time he got shitfaced and claimed he was a wizard?”

“The time he passed out on the Boss’ lawn after crying to him about being an ungrateful brat?”

“No, the other time. I don’t think I finished telling you!” she gasped. Romano grinned darkly, a fan of gossip himself, and hopped onto the free stool between the pair of friends.

“Mind if I sit here?” Romano asked Antonio. Antonio smiled and nodded dumbly. Romano smirked at him and took a seat. And that was the moment Antonio knew he was in too deep.

* * *

  
  


It was Thursday evening and Antonio was working in his quaint cafe. He was restocking his dessert case close to closing time when the bells on the door jingled–great another plate and/or mug he had just washed would need another scrubbing. He looked up across the tables and nearly had a heart attack. Romano just walked through his door, dressed sharply and idly reading the menu. He was so handsome, and here was Antonio, in an apron and covered in coffee grounds. This was just not the way to impress the hot Italian who he might have possibly definitely fallen for. He carefully placed the last cake in the glass case and set the tray he was using on the counter behind him. He turned around to see a coy grin on Romano’s face as he approached.

“Ciao bello!” he cooed, making Antonio swallow hard.

“Hola, welcome to Cafe del Toro. How can I help you?” he said automatically. Romano leaned on his elbow on the counter and chuckled softly. His laugh was cute, goddammit! 

“I’ll take a medium mocha latte, and the sweetest thing in house.”

“A medium mocha and a piece of strawberry shortcake. Coming right up!” Antonio squeaked, praying that he wasn’t blushing like a fool.

“Oh no, Tonio, I wasn’t thinking cake.” Romano purred, “Why don’t you sit with me for a bit?”

“Oh, but I’m working! What if someone comes in?” Antonio asked, in a panic. Romano glanced around at the empty tables with a smirk and then raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“When youre supposed to be closed? I’m sure someone like you,” he hummed and raked his eyes over Antonio’s form, “could handle a robber, especially with those guns.” Antonio flushed and glanced at his arms quickly before completely averting his gaze. He picked a bad day to wear short sleeves. 

“What makes you think I won’t kick _you_ out?” Antonio asked hesitantly. 

“You haven’t yet. But if you decide to, be gentle, it’s my first time.”

“What!?” Antonio yelped. His face couldn’t get any redder. Romano stood up straight and shrugged.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Nope!” Antonio squeaked, “I–I’ll go get your coffee right away! Will that be all?”

“The barista’s number if that’s available.” Romano chuckled. Antonio went wide-eyed and nodded once quickly before turning around and making the final cup of coffee for the day. His hands were shaking and his heart was thundering in his ears. How could one man, a stranger no less, do this to him? He was usually the sweet and funny, yet suave charmer without even trying. Why couldn’t he be that man with Romano around? He could come to terms that he had a crush on Romano, of course, but that didn’t mean for a second that he would stop acting like a foolish deer in headlights.

“Here you go!” Antonio said in his customer-service voice as he held out a travel cup of the mocha. In his frenzied mental-state, he saved himself some work but might have hinted he wanted this man to leave. Oops.

“Grazie. How much do I owe you?” Romano said as he took it with a soft smile. Antonio’s brain short-circuited. Now he was being adorable too? Oh the poor barista couldn’t use his words, math was out the window and gone!

“On the house, our special cutie discount!” the Spaniard cheered, instantly regretting his choice of words the second the last syllable slipped from his lips. Then again, that was how he normally acted so, maybe it wasn’t that bad. Romano had a little more red in those cheeks of his.

“In that case,” Romano said as he set his drink on the counter and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, “Lemme give you this just in case.” He snatched a napkin and scribbled his number on it.

“In case?”

“In case you change your mind about the  free coffee, or in case you wanna talk.”

“Thank you!” Antonio beamed, “I’ll text you right away!” He internally scolded himself. Nice work Tonio.

“I know you will.” Romano chuckled and grabbed his coffee. Antonio pouted, Mae was right to call him a cocky bastard last week!

“You know, you’re cute when you’re annoyed. Almost as cute as when you blush.”

“I–I—”

“I don’t have to be anywhere for awhile. I can wait while you lock up, if you wanna grab dinner or something.” Romano said with a hint of hesitation in his voice

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. But if you’re busy I can always finish filing a few of Al’s cases.”

“I’d like that.” the Spaniard grinned, finally calming down when he saw that Romano was human too, and a little nervous, “But nowhere too fancy, I’m a hot mess.”

“Mess, no. Hot, very much so.” Romano hummed, “I’ll take a seat while you finish up.” Antonio nodded and Romano walked away with his coffee. Once he was out of earshot and focused on his drink, Antonio did a little happy dance! Romano asked him on a date! Romano liked him back.

 

* * *

 

Six months had passed since that first amazing date. It was Monday evening, right before their date when Antonio got a call from, Jones’ and Kirkland Law Offices. But it wasn’t Alistair or Alfred on the other end when he picked up. It was one Muire O’Sídhe.

“Antonio!” she shouted, making him wince and pull the phone away from his ear, “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Tell you what?” he asked as he adjusted his jacket. Obviously he messed up big time if Mae was calling from work.

“That you’re dating Romano! Do you have any idea how serious that is?!”

“Probably not! Are you gonna tell me, bonita?”

“The man has never had more than one serious relationship! Hell, he never goes on dates or gives out his number! And you’ve gotten both!”

“Did he tell you that this is a serious relationship?”

“Of course! ‘Polpetto,’ you are his favorite topic of conversation. He didn’t mention your name until today, and you didn’t mention it to me either, you bastard!” she ranted in his ear. Then the doorbell rang. It was Romano.

“Mae, I have to go, I have a date!”

“Don’t you dare get seduced!”

“Oh Mae, you know I’ll be the one doing the seducing.” Antonio chuckled. It was mostly a joke, but when someone knows your history like Mae knew Antonio’s, a joke like that could be taken seriously.

“Oh go on, you cocky casanova bastard!” she laughed and hung up. Antonio put his phone away and shook his head, trying not to laugh at his oldest friend in the world. He opened the door and saw Romano standing there smiling at him.

“Ciao, Polpetto!” he said and leaned on the door frame, “Tuo padre è un ladro? Perché ha rubato le stelle dal cielo e te le ha messe negli occhi.” (Is your dad a thief? Because he stole the stars from the skies to put them in your eyes.) Antonio went bright red and pouted.

“Roma, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that tonight.” Antonio whined.

“Nope, you suggested it. I can’t resist seeing that tomato face, just so I know where to kiss.”

“It’s my whole face!”

“Oh, I know. And still there’s not enough room for all the kisses I would give you.” Romano cooed. Antonio’s eyes widened. But the he squeezed them shut and shook away his embarrassment. He could do this. He was a cocky casanova bastard who could be charming too! He opened his eyes and smiled coyly at the smug Italian.

“Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaría feliz por el infierno.” (if kissing you were a sin, I’d happily walk through hell.) he purred, running a hand down Romano’s cheek. As if he were painting it on, a blush formed where his fingers brushed and spread across the Italian’s face. 

“That might explain why you’re hotter than hell.” Romano shot back, oddly calmly considering the stain on his cheeks. He was good at hiding his internal screaming.

“How do you manage to be so suave, even when you’re flustered?”

“I’m just that good. You should see me in bed.”

“You are a cocky bastard…”

“Yeah, but so are you.” Romano said, “And I might, be, sorta, kinda, too in love with you to want to waste a second of my time with you being a flustered mess.” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Te amo mucho.” Antonio hummed and kissed his forehead, “Now let’s get going, those reservations won’t be there forever!” Romano scoffed and pulled him down to kiss his lips.

“Kiss me where it counts, you tease.”

“After dinner. I’ll kiss you  _ everywhere _ it counts.” Antonio winked and laughed when Romano dragged him out of the apartment by his shirt.

“Make damn sure you do that, you cocky bastard!” Romano huffed irately, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He was sure he had found the perfect man for him. Antonio would agree.


End file.
